Un regalo especial
by Rikku-Azula
Summary: Cuatro meses después del cometa Azula continúa encerrada en el hospital mental sola y herida. Todos han perdido la esperanza con ella y han dejado de visitarle. Todos salvo Ty Lee - One-shot. No es Slash, solo un tierno fic de amistad.


**Nota de autor:** Este es un pequeño one-shot que escribí para el concurso "rápido" del grupo de Tyzula en deviantArt. El tema del concurso eran las festividades (año nuevo, navidad, etc) y el one-shot debía tener alrededor de 500 palabras... este... tiene 2100 xD. Así que tendré que acortarlo mucho antes de participar, pero de todas formas quería subir esta versión "extendida". No sé si me agradó como acabé esto... creo que Azula y Ty Lee están muy OOC (fuera de personaje) pero decidiré que eso lo juzguen ustedes. Por cierto, en este fic no hay slash, solo es un pequeño one-shot sobre los lazos de su amistad ^^

No me queda nada más que decir que ¡disfrútenlo! y por favor dejen una review, lo apreciaré mucho.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: The Last Airbender pertenece a Bryan Konietzo y a Michael Dante DiMartino. De lo único que soy dueña es de esta historia ¡disfrútenla!

* * *

_**Un regalo especial**_

* * *

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que Azula había llegado a la institución y aún no le quitaban las cadenas que juntaban sus muñecas ni le dejaban salir de su cuarto. Si bien la habitación en la que se encontraba era blanca y espaciosa, los barrotes que la dividían por la mitad le hacían creer que se encontraba en una celda de prisión.

Durante el primer mes, la antes princesa no había hecho más que gritar y lanzar fuego por su boca a todo aquel que se atreviera a entrar en su habitación, ya fuera para examinarla o para dejarle una bandeja con comida cerca de los barrotes de la entrada. Pero ahora Azula estaba cansada, solo quería que la dejasen en paz mientras su espíritu se desvanecía poco a poco.

Zuko y Mai la habían visitado juntos una vez por semana durante los primeros dos meses, pero dejaron de ir. Su tío fue dos veces, pero, al ver que su sobrina no parecía recapacitar, había dejado de visitarla. Una a una todas las personas en la vida de Azula habían perdido la esperanza en ella y habían decidido convertirla en solo una mala memoria del pasado.

Todos salvo Ty Lee.

La acróbata le hacía visitas tres veces por semana y siempre se quedaba por lo menos cinco horas acompañándole. Las primeras visitas Azula solo le había gritado insultos y amenazas, pero Ty Lee nunca paró de ir a verla. Finalmente, la cautiva optó por ignorarla y no proferir palabra cuando le hablaba. Pese a que nunca lo admitiría, una pequeña parte de ella se alegraba por las visitas de la chica de rosa, ya que con ellas se sentía valiosa, más que lo que quedó de una época de guerra y dolor. Con Ty Lee podía establecer el flujo del tiempo, sin ella no sabía si había pasado allí un día o un año.

Pero otra parte de ella, la que había prevalecido durante toda su vida, solo deseaba eliminar a esa traidora de su vista. No solo le bastaba con haberle traicionado, sino que ahora Ty Lee también tenía que venir a humillarle, a hablarle sobre el mundo exterior y a decirle cuán feliz era el resto del mundo sin ella. Azula no podía soportar la falsa inocencia de quien antes fue su amiga.

Fue en una de sus visitas cuando Azula la miró a los ojos, produciendo que la acróbata dejara de contar su historia de qué había sucedido esa mañana en el desayuno con las guerreras Kyoshi. Ty Lee sonrió al ver que la chica al fin le prestaba atención después de todo ese tiempo.

Pero, tras oír lo que Azula dijo, prefirió que no lo hubiera hecho.

"Vete" – susurró con voz ronca y áspera por los días de desuso

"¿Azula?" – Ty Lee ladeó la cabeza algo incrédula de lo que oía

"No quiero ver tu cara nunca más en mi vida" – los ojos de la cautiva prometían muerte si no era obedecida - "¿crees que disfruto de tu presencia? ¿crees que voy a olvidar tu traición si vienes a verme? ¡perdí todo gracias a ti y a Mai! ¡nunca voy a olvidarlo!" – Azula arremetió contra Ty Lee pero sus cadenas le impidieron llegar hasta ella - "¡vete de aquí!"

Y, tal como había hecho desde antes del incidente de la Roca Hirviente, la acróbata acató la orden y salió corriendo del cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y desde ese momento Azula perdió todo conocimiento del flujo del tiempo y cada día se transformó en una monótona y angustiante eternidad.

A los pocos días la chica se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Ella ya no era la poderosa princesa que solía ser, ya no podía manipular a nadie usando el miedo o su poder… nadie estaba obligado a obedecerle nunca más, ni siquiera su propia mente lo hacía.

Pero Ty Lee siempre había ido a visitarla, pese a que ya no tenía ninguna obligación con la princesa y que en cualquier momento podía olvidarse de ella y permanecer con sus nuevos amigos. A pesar que Azula siempre era fría y hosca, la acróbata regresaba al hospital uno o dos días después con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasó una semana y la chica no regresó, aunque Azula todavía creía que la acróbata llegaría en cualquier momento pidiéndole disculpas por no haberle visitado. La cautiva extrañaba el incesante y agotador parloteo de su amiga. Se dio cuenta que Ty Lee era la única persona que le hablaba y trataba como si fuese un ser humano y no un monstruo o un objeto de estudio que debe ser encerrado y examinado. Así que Azula siguió esperando en su cuarto, deseando que la acróbata aún se acordase de ella.

Tres semanas. Tres semanas enteras y ninguna visita de Ty Lee. Llegado a este punto Azula perdió su esperanza, tal como todos la habían perdido con ella. No por primera vez deseó retroceder el tiempo para poder cambiar las cosas. Agotada, la chica cerró sus ojos y se resignó a permanecer encarcelada y sola por el resto de su vida.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó abrir la puerta de entrada de su cuarto.

Azula, que en ese momento estaba sentada en su cama, levantó su cabeza para observar el instante justo en el que un guardia de la institución entraba y quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta de los barrotes. Luego de abrir esta segunda puerta, el hombre miró a la cautiva y se dio vuelta hacia la entrada de la habitación.

"La paciente está calmada, puede pasar"

Una chica ingresó mientras el guardia salía y cerraba la entrada de acero. La chica traspasó la puerta de los barrotes y se paró a pocos metros de Azula. Esta se encontraba muda de asombro ante la identidad de su inesperada visita.

Ty Lee.

La acróbata le sonrió a Azula y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Solo entonces la antes princesa notó que la chica de rosa traía un pequeño saquito rojo en su mano que ahora descansaba en su regazo.

"Hola, Azula" - dijo gentilmente - "ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vine ¿cómo has estado?"

La maestra fuego continuó mirando a Ty Lee con una mezcla de confusión, alegría e incredulidad sin poder hallar palabras. Curioso que, siendo toda su vida tan elocuente, ahora su mente se encontrase en blanco ante tal simple pregunta.

"Los doctores me dijeron que desde mi última visita has estado muy calmada, me alegra mucho oír eso"

La voz de la acróbata era deliberadamente dulce y apenas audible, como si pensara que la chica a su lado podría perder el control y atacarla en cualquier momento

"También me contaron que no has dicho una sola palabra desde entonces" – el semblante de Ty Lee cambió a uno de preocupación - "¿por qué no lo has hecho? ¿te sientes mal? ¿sucede algo malo?"

Tras unos segundos de silencio Azula pudo recobrar su voz.

"¿Por qué estás… aquí?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Por qué… por qué viniste a verme?" – exclamó con voz ronca y agregó agachando su cabeza – "te dije que no quería verte nunca más en mi vida"

Pese a que sus palabras eran duras, Ty Lee notó por la suave y frágil voz de la chica que lo que decía estaba lejos de ser un reproche.

"¡No podía dejar de venir en este día tan especial!"

La cautiva la miró confundida.

"¿Qué tiene de especial?" - preguntó olvidándose completamente del silencio que guardaba durante las visitas anteriores de la acróbata

"Hoy es el Día del Solsticio de Verano… ya sabes, la festividad en la que familia y amigos se reúnen para celebrar, dar gracias a Agni por el próspero año que han pasado y entregar obsequios… ¡oh! ¡casi lo olvido! Eso me recuerda…"

Ty Lee abrió el saquito rojo y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta que extendió con ambas manos a Azula.

"¡Te traje esto!" – exclamó sonriendo

Los ojos de Azula pasaron de la alegre acróbata a la pequeña cajita envuelta con papel rojo y cinta dorada que sostenía. Al notar que la maestra fuego parecía no comprender, Ty Lee sonrió amablemente.

"Vamos, tómalo"

Lentamente, Azula cogió el objeto y lo observó por algunos segundos,

"¡Feliz Solsticio de Verano!" – gritó la chica de rosa entusiasmada - "¡vamos, ábrelo! Es tuyo"

Con manos temblorosas la chica deshizo el moño de cinta dorada y abrió el paquete. Sus ojos se agrandaron en asombro notablemente.

Un fino colgante dorado afirmado de una cadena reposaba al fondo del envoltorio.

"¿Recuerdas cuando conquistaste Ba Sing Se y estábamos tratando de juntar a Mai y a Zuko en una cita?" – la acróbata rió al recordar el incidente – "luego que los dos salieron del palacio, nosotras dos paseamos por la ciudad… el mercado estaba lleno de objetos exóticos ¿lo recuerdas? Viste este colgante allí… supe que te había gustado aunque cuando te pregunté dijiste que no era digno de una princesa"

Ty Lee se detuvo un momento mientras observaba la expresión atónita de Azula.

"Era tu forma de decir que lo querías, pero que no cumplía con lo que era esperado de ti… supe que no lo aceptarías si te lo obsequiaba entonces, pero creí que sería un espléndido regalo para este día"

Azula recorrió sus dedos por la fina cadena sin decir palabra. Tras unos instantes en los que intentó componerse volvió a observar a la acróbata.

"¿Fuiste a… a Ba Sing Se?"

"¡Sí! Llegué hoy mismo de allí… lo siento, fue por eso que no he venido a verte, estuve estas tres semanas fuera"

"¿Solo fuiste por algo tan… trivial… como esto?"

"Sí… me quedé un día en la ciudad y luego comencé el viaje de vuelta… ¡ey! ¡y esto no es trivial! es tu regalo ¡no es trivial para mí!"

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Azula. Aún después de todo lo que le había dicho la última vez que fue a visitarle, Ty Lee emprendió un viaje de tres semanas solo para darle un objeto con el que apenas había dejado que se mostrase su interés por él.

La chica de rosa retiró amablemente el colgante de las manos de la maestra fuego y lo colocó en el cuello de esta, agradeciendo mentalmente que la chica no hubiese reaccionado agresivamente ante eso. Tras terminar, Azula presionó el colgante en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

"¿Por qué? ¿por qué regresaste?" – preguntó con un hilo de voz - "¿por qué viajaste todo este tiempo solo para darme un obsequio en vez de quedarte celebrando con tus nuevos amigos? No… no lo entiendo"

Ty Lee sonrió dulcemente algo sorprendida ante lo abierta y frágil que se había vuelto Azula en este tiempo. Puso su mano en una de Azula produciendo que esta la mirase a los ojos.

"Porque me preocupo por ti y me duele mucho verte sufriendo, porque…" - Ty Lee pudo sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse - "porque eres mi amiga y te quiero"

La cautiva observó cuidadosamente los ojos de la acróbata buscando algún indicio de que mentía, pero solo hallando transparente honestidad y ternura. Conmovida, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para poder contener las lágrimas.

Ty Lee abrazó a Azula ya sin preocuparse si esta se volvía agresiva. La maestra fuego correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, hallándolo tan reconfortante como las acciones y la ternura de esta.

"¿Entonces… esto significa que te gustó mi obsequio?" – preguntó la acróbata inocentemente

Azula no pudo evitar comenzar a reír ante el comentario. Una risa de mera felicidad totalmente normal y sana que no recordaba haber utilizado en toda su vida. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro pero ya no le importaba parecer débil ante la acróbata.

La antes princesa no podía entender cómo era posible que Ty Lee le llamase amiga después de todo lo que le había hecho y porqué venía a visitarle y a tratarle como ser humano mientras podría perfectamente olvidarse de ella. Ciertamente estas eran cosas que no comprendía, pero de las que sin duda estaba profundamente agradecida.

Azula abrazó más fuerte a Ty Lee dejando que sus lágrimas humedecieran el hombro de la acróbata.

"Gracias"

Y desde ese momento, Ty Lee empezó a visitar diariamente a Azula y esta comenzó a disfrutar cada instante que pasaba con la única persona a la que podía llamar con franqueza amiga.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** La Festividad del Solsticio de Verano (aunque si vives en el Hemisferio Norte será Solsticio de Invierno para ti) la inventé para este one-shot. Como la Navidad no encaja muy bien en el universo de Avatar inventé la celebración para que se asemejara a esta.

¿Azula y Ty Lee OOC? en mi opinión sí, pero quería escribir algo cursi sobre su amistad desde hace tiempo... no pude evitarlo xD

Piedrazos, tomatazos, aplausos todo es bienvenido. ¡Por favor dejen una review!


End file.
